There are various light devices in the world. After Edison invented light bulbs, related technologies are still developing, particularly after the LED (Light Emitted Diode) devices are introduced to the world.
LED has many advantages compared with past technology. There is a trend to replace traditional light devices with LED light devices, because LED light devices have better luminous efficacy while converting electricity.
In some applications, luminance level is not the only factor to concern. For examples, filament light bulbs are welcome because they have nice looking and cause people to remember their best memory. There are lots of filament light bulbs in various places, particularly for decoration purposes.
When trying to apply LED technology on filament light bulbs, there are many difficult problems to solve, including but not limited to heat dissipation, appearance, robustness, etc.
Therefore, it is very beneficial to develop a cost effective solution for finding ways to apply LED technology in filament bulb applications.